csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Puck Summerdream (C.Syde)
|siblings = , , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Summerdream Family |roommates = Abraham Summerdream, Justys Summerdream |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Puck Summerdream (formerly Unknown) is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the adopted son of the late Titania and Oberon Summerdream, the older adopted brother of the deceased Nicola Summerdream (formerly Bottom Summerdeam) and Abraham and Justys Summerdream, and the boyfriend of Hermia Capp. Puck is 12 days from being an Adult. When he grows into an Adult, he will be voiced by David Boat. Puck's biological parents can be seen in one of the default storytelling images, though they have never been introduced. Thus, it is unknown what Puck's biological last name was. A notable difference in my player stories is that Puck is the only living default Summerdream not to have been made older or younger than his default counterpart. His adopted sister Nicola is considerably older than her pre-made counterpart. She started off as a child with 5 days from being a teenager. Nicola is now officially a teenager with 13 days before being an Adult. Titania and Oberon's Memories indicate that Puck and Bottom were both Toddlers at the same time, implying that Bottom should be a few days older, or Puck a few days younger. At the start of the game Puck was hosting a House Party at his house. The guests were Juliette, Hermia and Tybalt Capp, and Romeo and Mercutio Monty. The Summerdreams were the first pre-made family I played in Veronaville so it was very early in the game. As a result, I can't remember anything that happened during the party except that Puck didn't have his first kiss with Hermia until later. Considering that Hermia had two crushes on her hands, I needed to decide which one she was going to keep, and which to let go. Puck was the obvious choice for Hermia as they had a stronger Relationship than Hermia and Mercutio did. So I brought Hermia and Mercutio's relationship down so that Puck was free to Go Steady with Hermia without interference. But Puck and Mercutio's relationship did not suffer, and I promised that Mercutio would get his chance. Soon after the party I made Titania and Oberon have Sex so that they could have one biological child together. It was during this time that Puck met a Townie Demi Love. The two of them would later become friends. When I discovered that Titania and Oberon surprisingly had not yet tied the knot, I made them get Married. While Titania was Pregnant, Nicola mysteriously died in a pool ladder accident - I always had a dislike for Nicola because of her original first name 'Bottom', so I murdered her without regret, despite having changed her name to 'Nicola'. At long last Titania and Oberon gave birth to a baby boy named Justys who is the adoptive brother to Puck. Puck has made friends with many other Sims in my player stories, notably including his schoolmate Mallory Mace. At some point in August 2011, Titania and Oberon adopted a son named Abraham Buckland who had been taken away from his neglecting parents. He also has elf ears much like the other Summerdream family members. Puck is now an A+ student in Private school and has become an overachiever. As of 2013, Puck is now the only remaining member of the original Summerdream family who is still alive. His parents Titania and Oberon had magically extended their lifespans using their fairy powers. But once you've lived as long as they have, you'll probably find that there are many more unpleasant things than Death. So they decided to relinquish the Elixir that had been keeping them alive for so long. Puck, Abraham and Justys understood Titania and Oberon's decisions to end their lives but they were still sorry to lose their beloved parents. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Nicola Summerdream Icon.png|Puck's sister Nicola. Trivia *Puck's appearance in my player stories is very similar to the default, except that he no longer wears face paint. It is relatively uncommon to wear face paint 24/7 which explains why I decided to remove Puck's face paint. *At one point I was originally going to make Puck go steady with Juliette, and Hermia with Romeo. But I later decided against the idea, because I thought that it would be too unconventional and uncharacteristic. *Because Puck is based on a fictional character from the Shakespearean play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' under the same name, I decided to make Puck into a Neutral Warlock. *Early in my player stories when I was playing the Summerdream Family, Puck autonomously got into a fight with Juliette and won. The reason for the fight is uncertain, as Puck and Juliette have always been on positive terms. *The headshot of Puck that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The shoulders are down instead of up, and the textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Puck actually looks like in-game. *Early in the game I made Puck jump on one of the couches. It is unknown how I managed to train Puck to start jumping on couches autonomously, considering that Sims don't tend to jump on couches unless they are told to do so. I suspect that Puck's brief habit of jumping on couches was due to a random Glitch in the base game. *At one point when playing the Summerdream family in October 2011, I found Carmen Patch standing on their balcony in the middle of the night! She was just inside their house when Puck met her. Although the available Interactions implied that she'd already been greeted, the Summerdreams had no memories of meeting Carmen until that point. So she must have wandered aimlessly onto their property on her own accord. There seems to be a glitch in the base game where Townies randomly spawn on playable Sims' lots and do random things at random times. *Despite the biography I wrote for Puck in my player stories depicting him as outgoing, he only has 2 outgoing points. He also only has 2 playful points, contrary to what his character in my player stories shows. This implies that Puck is more outgoing an playful, than his default counterpart. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, Puck has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure, or Romance Sim. I will give him one of these two Aspirations as his secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)